


bleed through

by iniquiticity



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: 2x40 Spoilers, Character Bleed, Kissing, M/M, Matt Mercer: Empath and also Anxious Bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iniquiticity/pseuds/iniquiticity
Summary: Travis knows how he felt when Fjord-him and Avantika-Matt decided to fuck. Matt finds him while he's thinking about it.
Relationships: Matthew Mercer/Travis Willingham
Kudos: 52





	bleed through

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after 2x40 where Fjord & Avantika bang (obviously). No spoilers after that, please!
> 
> First Critical Role RPF bit! Hi, I'm Pickle! This is a new and exciting fandom for me! For more commentary and nonsense, i can be reached on tumblr at [iniquiticity](http://iniquiticity.tumblr.com), or on twitter at [@iniquiticity](https://twitter.com/iniquiticity)

Matt peeks his head in from the hallway into the makeup/map room where Travis is sitting. It's dark, and the only glow is from a few red lights indicating _off_ on electronics and the glow of Travis's phone, casting his face in LCD light. Matt's a silhouette against the hallway light, but he's a distinctive silhouette, long hair brushing down the sides of his face.

"Travis?" Matt guesses. There's the soft edge of concern in his voice, as Matt as could be, "You okay in here?"

Travis shrugs a little, not even sure if Matt can see. "Yeah, just thinking about the game, I guess. You've put me through a lot of shit these past couple of weeks, you know."

Matt laughs, but it's slightly uncomfortable, because nothing makes Matt feel worse than literally upsetting anyone a fraction of an inch unless Liam is trying to twist the rules. "It's your backstory, man."

"Yeah, christ, I'm learning that." 

Matt shakes his head and leans in to flip one of the lights on. It's just a lamp in a corner, which leaves the room still pretty dark. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What, so you can spend six more weeks making me make decisions?"

"If you don't want to do this, you know, obviously I can change it." Matt backpedaling, because even though the man's a genius he'd never believe you when you said it, "I mean, obviously I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable more than is designed. But like, people are into it and everyone else--"

"It's fine. Real good action. You're damn good at this." A beat. "It's just got me thinking a lot, is all." 

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Travis gives him a gesture so Matt steps into the makeup room and Travis takes him in. Earlier Matt was pretending to be a woman sailor possessed by zealotry for a long-sealed sea monster that was at least kind of seducing him. Earlier Matt - not Matt at the same time, yes Matt - was there naked surrounded by water and then she was wearing a robe. Then He - Travis - not Travis - fucking banged Matt - not Matt.

Travis takes a very deep breath. The whole thing is making his head spin. Grog did not have this kind of shit. 

Matt is still looking at him a little cautiously. Trying to figure out what he wants, because what the fuck has Matt ever wanted than to just give everyone else what they wanted?

"You ever, like..." Travis laughs, "This is stupid."

"I won't tell anyone," Matt says, and there's something serious in his face now. "You know that if anything's wrong, in the game, in life... You can always tell me."

"You promise this isn't going to freak you out?"

"I promise even if I am freaked out I will support you."

Travis takes a deep breath. Certainly it can't be any worse than any other fucking hijinx, can it? No. Matt touches his knee, and Travis can feel the warm skin through his jeans. Okay. Go for it, Travis.

"You uh, kind of. Got me going. With the Avantika thing. A little."

At that moment, the pure heat of embarrassment rushes through him, and he has to be out of this room and has to not look at Matt for at least a day or two right now. He is definitely bleeding into or out of the game and it is bad, and Matt is going to give him a ridiculous face or an uncomfortable laugh or god knows what else.

Only when he stands up Matt is there too, looking at him. Matt is more or less directly blocking his exit, lips pressed together, and because Travis can't get his brain out of his dick he's all at once thinking about his stupid character getting ridden into oblivion by some woman Matt's pretended to be, one of a thousand, and also Matt kissing him against this chair.

"Going?" Matt echoes, shifting to block him from exiting again. In the low light it's hard to tell what's going on on Matt's face, but every time Travis looks at him, he's looking right back. "Like how?"

"Jesus Christ, it's enough in the game." A bit of frustration creeps in. Matt's always so good at their feelings and it's not like him to push where he can usually tell Travis doesn't want to be pushed. "You know what I mean."

Then Matt reaches up and touches him. His thumb traces over the bit of exposed cheek and then down through his beard and then rests on his shoulder. Travis turns to look at the hand and then back at Matt and Matt is looking directly at him, less cautious now. Ready. Matt has something planned out for him and he's going to go and get some metaphorical terrain map he prepared.

"I can't...." Suddenly Matt's frustrated, biting his lip, only looking away from him for a moment, "I want to believe I know what you mean, but being wrong, I..." A laugh, nervous.

Matt knows, because Matt always fucking knows. Matt definitely knows and it's funny to see Matt all anxious. Matt has such damn confidence during the game that it's always weird to see him come back to earth in his way. Not that Travis doesn't absolutely adore non-DM Matt, of course. But it's different. It's different like he's not Fjord.

And yet Matt - no-DM, non-Avantika Matt - still has his hand on Travis' shoulder and seems to have gathered himself to be looking at him again.

A surprised laugh spills out of Travis' lips. Matt frowns at him.

"Of course you've gotta be super fucking clear about consent and shit," Travis says.

"You know me," Matt replies, and a new smile is creeping into the corner of his mouth.

Travis finds the cowboy voice. "Fucking kiss me," he said.

"Yes, Captain," Matt says in Avantika's voice, and kisses him hard, not like Matt at all, at least according to Marisha. Matt takes his face in his hand and shoves his tongue into Travis' mouth and Travis startles back.

"Sorry!" Matt says, himself again, wiping his mouth. In the low light Travis can barely see the flush in his cheeks. "Shit, shit."

"No, fuck, no, it's okay," Travis says, desperately scrambling to recover just like his moron warlock, because you're a little of everyone you make, everyone you voice, everyone you play. But only at that exact moment when Matt's mouth was there did he realize it was way more than that bit he wanted. "Fuck, I want you to kiss me, not Avantika, not Fjord."

"Really?" Matt says, and he looks like he's a little less likely to bolt, but not yet. Travis thinks about persuasion checks and restrains himself.

"Yeah, really."

Matt takes a nervous breath and Travis takes his face this time. Feels better like this, and Matt's not small by any means but Travis has always liked being the broad dude that he is. Matt, real Matt, is looking at him, scared and nervous and excited. It's not a face he normally sees in the game. That's good. He doesn't want that bit of Matt. He wants all of Matt.

He kisses Matt his time, and Matt is yielding because of course Matt is yielding , and Matt's mouth is warm and soft and welcoming like Matt, and Matt's hands are on his waist, and he can feel Matt's face scrape his beard.

When Travis pulls away Matt is breathing hard and Travis really wants to get him really naked really quick. Travis restrains himself because Matt looks like he hasn't decided whether he's going to panic or not. Matt is a take-it-slow kinda guy. That's fine. He should probably talk to Marisha and Laura about it anyway. Nonetheless kissing Matt is going into the spank bank for a long, long time.

"That was fun," Matt says, smiling a nervy little smile at him, "But, um."

"Should probably talk to the wives first. If you want."

Matt's gaze goes everywhere that isn't him in the semi-dark room. "Yeah. I want. I think Marisha will probably want to watch."

The dial of Travis' interest twists so 11 so fast that maybe it snaps clear off. "Fuck."

"You'd like that?"

"Shit, yeah I really would."

Matt laughs again. He runs a hand over his face. His phone buzzes, and he takes it from his pocket. "Yeah. That's her. So we'll talk, and we'll.... do something?"

"Yeah. I think we'll do something."

In what must have been a spurt of confidence Matt comes to him and gives him a quick kiss on the mouth. Then he pats Travis' shoulder, perfectly Matt-awkward, and turns to leave. Travis clenches his fists to not pin him against the wall right there. He counts to eight, and shoots Laura a text, and then he gets up and walks over to the shower.


End file.
